Enhance
Description Enhancing is the act of increasing a card's experience through the sacrifice of another card. As cards gain experience, they increase in both level and strength. With every level gained, a cards ATK and DEF values increase by a certain value depending on the card itself. The amount of experience gained from enhancing depends on the rarity and strength of the enhancer cards, as well as the their element. Stronger cards will generally contribute more experience, as will cards of the same element as the one being enhanced. As cards gain levels, they will begin to require more and more experience In order to level up. Coins are required as a price for enhancing. The exact cost depends on the level of the card being enhanced, and the number of enhancer cards. As the level of the enhanced card goes up, so does the price of each individual enhancer used thereafter. Skill Level A card's skill level can also be increased through enhancing. This is accomplished by using cards with skills, such as skilled Common cards or Rare (or Ultra Rare) cards, as the enhancer card. Due to the rarity of certain cards, it is usually impractical to use Ultra Rare or strong Rare cards as a skill enhancer. Most often, "Junk Rares" are used for this purpose. It should be noted that a cards skill level can ''still be enhanced'' even after the card has reached its maximum level. Enhancing Services It is worth noting that there are also players who offer enhancing services. For a fee, usually in Energy Drinks, they can enhance any card a player should desire up to its maximum level. They can also enhance a card's level should a player wish. Because Enhancers often work with very rare cards, collateral is often given to clients to ensure honesty on both sides. The actual fee charged by Enhancers varies from person to person. Tips ~It is impractical to enhance a card's Skill level before you Evolve it, if you are going to use the Evolved card to enhance another card. ~When evolving two particularly strong cards together, it is best to enhance both to their maximum levels in order to earn the 10% evolving bonus. This ensures the new evolved card reaches its maximum possible attack and defense stats. Evolved cards which have reached their maximum possible values are known as "Perfect Max" cards. ~When enhancing cards, use "Common" cards to enhance through level 12. After level 12 it is cheaper to evolve many "Common" cards into fewer "Common EX" cards to use as the enhancer cards. The cost of evolving cards stays the same regardless of the cards themselves, while the cost of enhancing rises as the enhanced card levels up. As such, enhancing a high level card with two EX cards costs less than using four non-EX cards, since both ways contribute practically the same experience. Enhancing a card of level 12 is the break even point, both methods cost about the same. ~If you are going to evolve rare cards, both rare cards should be enhanced to their maximum first. Enhance Experience Gain Experiments show that cards with higher PWR requirement gives slightly higher XP to the base card. Table 1 shows the XP comparisons. Incidentally, these are the % gains for the first enhancement of any cards (from Lvl 1). The quality of the base cards do not affect the exp gained apart from its lvl. Table 1. XP provided by enhancing cards Note: 'Common EX cards provide 215% XP of common cards. i.e. 15% bonus XP. '''Note: '"Great Success" provide 50% bonus XP. '''Note: If the element of enhancing card and based card match up, 24% bonus XP is applied. Enhance Experience Gain Formula The mathematical formula for enhancing experience % gain is calculated as following. Each level requires a successively larger amount of XP values for level up, . Table 2. Required XP for each level The percentage gained when enhanced is calculated as: : Enhance % gain = Enhancing Card XP / Required XP x 100% For example, let's say we use a PWR 2 common card to enhance a level-5 card. The percentage gained will be: : % gain = 100/180 x100% = 55.5556%. The system will show 56% increase in experience gain. Let's try more complicated example. Let's say we use three PWR 9 common cards and one PWR 2 common EX card to enhance a level 8 card. Also let's say Great Success has been achieved. Great Success gives 50% bonus XP. Then XP from the enhancing cards is (3 x 128 + 215) x 1.5 = 898.5. The percentage gain will be: : % gain = 898.5/240 x 100% = 374% Please test out this formula and see it works for every card levels and every types of cards. I have tested up to Rare base card enhanced with common and common EX's. Especially XP values generated by rares are yet to be found. Enhance Cost As base card level up, the cost of enhancing increases. As of today, 7 Oct 2012, here are the enhancing costs under 'half-off enhancing campaign'. Each level up increases the cost by 50 coins. Table 3. Cost per Enhancing Card From the above considerations, the cost of maxing out a card can be roughly calculated. The cost of leveling stacks each level because of the increase in number of cards required as well as the cost per card used. Thus, the cost of leveling each level will be: : Cost per level = # of cards used per level x cost per enhancing card Here cost per enhancing card are the values given in Table 3. If we supply the enhancing procedure from lvl1 all the way up to lvl 60 with PWR 2 common cards only (each providing 100 XP), it can be roughly calculated that: : # of cards used per level = required XP / 100 where required XP are the values given in Table 1. Cost per level is basically multiplication between Table 1 and Table 3 divided by the XP per card. Table 4 shows the rough estimate of the enhancing cost per level if PWR 2 common cards are used all the way up. Table 4. Cost per Level Note: here base card lvl is the destination lvl. As a conclusion, to max out Ultra Rare EX using lowest quality PWR2 common cards only, roughly 1,229,000 coins are consumed purely for enhancing fees. Category:Concepts Category:Gameplay